Negative Impressions
by loveretriever
Summary: A fic I thought of because I love silly teehee. I guess I made it T for drinking, relationships which will come into play in the following chapters, and for other words . Marauder-age fic more sympathetic towards Severus. This summary is more of an update status than a summary... Yes, I know. Chapter 4 should be up soon! Thank you everyone! :
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Disclaimer: **All known quantities are owned by JKR, creator of the HP universe.

**A/N:** If you don't like Minerva, ADMM, MMSS, Severus Snape, Alan Rickman, Maggie Smith, and/or you don't like making fun of Albus Dumbledore's idiosyncrasies and the HP world, I strongly suggest you don't read this.

All others - enjoy, tear up, devour, and/or torch as you please.

Special thanks to **Future Starkid Member** for being a wonderful beta! :D Couldn't have done this without you! ^^

**~/~**

**Chapter One: Decisions**

**~/~**

Severus Snape would always blame himself for living. It was the one thing he would keep blaming himself for – and probably the one thing he might never see past. His staunch belief that everything bad in his life was his own fault tormented him.

~/~

Shaking his head, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ate another chocolate. He was a famous man in the wizarding world for many reasons, not least of which were his position and his powers. He was a heavily adorned, old wizard – most of his medals came from his younger days – and he was held in high esteem by all who knew him. He was currently pouring tea for his Deputy Headmistress, who had been chewing his ear off with all her female emotional talk.

"– And Albus, you have to see he wasn't –" the woman stopped her rant abruptly. "Oh, thank you, Albus," she smiled, taking the proffered cuppa gladly.

He was a dear, to sit there and offer her comfort, the listening, sympathetic ear of a friend, and a fire so she wouldn't feel too cold. The castle was old and drafty, despite all attempts to keep it warm and cozy.

Taking advantage of this unique opportunity, namely, a pause in a long rant, Albus said, "My dear. Minerva. Look at me."

He waited until she looked up and met his eyes.

"It pleases me to see you finally take an interest – a personal interest – in a student. And, no less, a student who is not in your House."

Minerva McGonagall was not fooled. As Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Professor and Albus's former student, Minerva knew that Albus was up to something. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead deliberately, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

"Why do you look smug, Albus?" she finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

Eyes twinkling, (always a sign of mischief in the making), the older man tried his best to look abashed.

"I see you have found me out," he replied, smiling. He stroked his beard fondly as he thought.

Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously. Albus was stroking his beard. She held in the snort of disapproval that she desperately wanted to voice, but wouldn't. Why was it that all men who grew beards thought it made them look wiser? Why were men so fascinated with facial hair? Minerva did not and probably would never understand it. In fact, one of her most pleasant dreams was the day Albus got a very badly needed shave. Just the thought of that day made her smile and purr in happiness.

Albus softly said, "I am glad because the boy you are defending is one of the few students here who will encounter many troubles. He has many obstacles and, so far as I can see, he has a hard life to walk."

Minerva's face wore the exasperated look she reserved for any talk of Divination. That branch of magic had never seemed of importance to her. If it were someone like a centaur, it'd be different and she'd take it seriously. Centaurs _knew _- it was part of their Centauriness. But a _human_? No way in Merlin's Enchanted Tea Set would she believe humans could truly channel the powers of Divining the Future.

Albus fell silent. Minerva chanced a quick glance at his face. It wasn't misty-eyed and somber like other fake - um, wannabe - Seers. Minerva mentally choked a little, trying hard not to think of Sybil Trelawney, who had been interviewed recently. While the poor dear deserved pity and a home, she was no true Seer. Minerva turned back to study Albus. He wore an enormous grin that made him look like the damn Cheshire Cat.

Minerva tried her best not to vent her anger. She'd probably end up getting the short end of the stick either way, so she continued to look disapprovingly over her spectacles at the older wizard. The older wizard in question was now completely ignoring her presence. Instead of focusing on their necessary chat, he was engrossed in the task of finding that one particular candy he craved from the mound of sweets that littered his huge oak desk. Had Albus looked up, he would have seen a very pale Minerva sporting a sickly complexion. And he certainly would not have missed seeing the look in her eyes that said: _I wish I had eaten dinner._

Having found the perfect sweet - a rainbow gumdrop - Albus popped the candy into his mouth and smiled gleefully, looking like a little Muggle boy eating his first chocolate bar.

At last, Albus said, "Now that you've shown an interest, I hope you will not fail."

Albus did not say 'fail him', not wanting to put too much pressure on Minerva. But, nevertheless, she understood his thoughts. They had been friends for many years.

While it may be utterly impossible to understand what the Greater Good really is, at some point in his friendships, Albus Dumbledore is good enough to drop hints from the _Guide Book for Fools: All About Albus_. His eyes, his phoenix, Fawkes, and his gestures would, occasionally, be explained explicitly so any First Year could understand. Yes, it may be hard to believe that the Kindest, Gentlest, Wisest, Handsomest and Most Powerful Wizard of All, Albus Dumbledore, from time to time offered a glimpse of that all-encompassing _Dumbledore for Dummies_ tutorial. But true to his adjectives, there were moments when the great Albus deigned to inform his sycophantic fans - um, avid admirers - of his intentions.

Minerva, obviously, was not happy with this response. She deemed it a continuation of Albus's efforts at that oh so dubious branch of magic, also known as Divination. Raising an eyebrow, Minerva bit the inside of her lip to stop her from either reprimanding Albus or shooting him am impertinent comment. Or maybe to prevent herself from doing both. Merlin knows Albus was the only wizard who could get her tartan practical handkerchief in a twist!

Finally, she got up the courage to ask, "Why is he in **Slytherin**?" Her tone was a bit harsher than normal, but she decided Albus deserved it. It was past her time to be the smug one.

Albus helped himself to more sugar cubes, making his sickeningly sweet cup of tea even sweeter. It was as though he was trying to avoid the question - he perfected his tea while avoiding her gaze. After he could delay no longer, he looked up into Minerva's eyes.

"Minerva, I must admit that I don't know the definite answer. I can only say this: I would assume Severus either chose Slytherin to be his House, or he asked the Sorting Hat to put him in a House that was not the House of Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black. After all, their incident – the, ah, bullying on the train – must have left a negative impression."

Minerva's face flushed a bright red.

"Negative impression?" she positively screeched, causing Albus to wince. "_Negative impression_?" she repeated, stressing his words. "Albus, is that what you call it?"

Minerva was furious at her friend, and Albus looked every bit the guilty schoolboy, caught reading an X-rated magazine in class.

Albus sighed and placed his teacup on the table between them, eyes still furtively looking away from her.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Minerva. I just can't believe that it was unprovoked."

Minerva's mouth twitched in fury.

"Unprovoked? Albus, these boys were horrid! I am ashamed to think that they are in **Gryffindor**!"

Shivering at the thought of a long seven years ahead of her, Minerva slunk further into the cozy armchair. Closing her eyes, she asked the question she had been dreading.

"Albus, what should I do? What punishment should they receive?"

"As their Head of House, I would expect you to tell me – or rather, them," Albus answered, enjoying Minerva's shock. "I am far too busy to keep holding these long, and rather tedious, meetings."

Minerva stood up and walked over to Fawkes's perch. This matter would require careful handling. Fawkes was always a calming creature. Absentmindedly petting the Most Beautiful Thing That Had Saved Albus's Life More Than Once, Minerva mustered the courage to ask the question she had been waiting to ask. Carefully keeping her back turned to Albus, she spoke softly in a neutral tone.

"What if you don't agree?"

"That is not my choice," he replied, keeping his tone deliberately neutral as well. He had folded his hands in his lap, trying his best not to laugh. Had this not been such a serious issue, he knew Minerva would be laughing, too. A comforting thought - one of the few he had at the moment.

Minerva bowed her head. She had feared he would say that.

Nodding her head mechanically, she gave Fawkes one last affectionate pat on the head.

"Good night, Albus," Minerva said courteously. "Thank you for the tea."

She hurried out of the Headmaster's office as Albus muttered something inaudible.

Albus leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled, and eyes gazing into the flames. The fire crackled and spat, tongues licking lazily against the stone. Yes, this would be a year he'd never let Minerva forget. He smiled devilishly and summoned a pack of Tarot cards to his desk. Time to indulge his secret passion - um, hobby - again. Really, Sybil had been too nice. Poor dear. She had given him this particular deck - even after he had rejected her application. Albus had somehow managed to convince Professor Claire to stay for another four years, at least. Thoughtfully staring into the flames, Albus threw down three cards on the desk.

~/~

Minerva headed back to Gryffindor Tower, taking on her tabby cat animagus form. She was furious with Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. She was nervous about Albus, wannabe Seer In Training. He probably had gotten drunk with Sybil again, hence his strange behavior tonight.

For a brief moment, her mind maliciously thought, _He probably drank that awful cooking sherry! Really, Albus should know better. But when you flatter him, he's bowled over._

Shaking her head, she moved on. She was furious with herself. Why were Mr. Potter and Mr. Black her concern? Well, Mr. Potter had a right - his father had been in her House before. But Mr. Black? His whole family was Slytherin. Why was Sirius a Gryffindor? Cursing at herself, she arrived at the tower floor in no time. Her cat's eyes were especially good in the dark and her lithe figure became even faster with the cat's instincts. She cursed in her head again. She should have known better than to become a cat when she was this mad!

Once she cleared the stairs, Minerva changed back into her human form on the top landing. She walked along the darkened corridor warily, eyes still adjusting to the night. She was careful not to brush against the walls. If she had, she would disturb the paintings. No doubt they would scare her half to death as they had her first year during her first nighttime patrol. She had learned her lesson then: never use Lumos after midnight in the corridors. If you do, be prepared to deal with the horrid, grumpy, groggy paintings!

As she neared the far end of the hallway without mishap, Minerva strode along more confidently. Quickly, she checked the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories to make sure everything was all right. After the train debacle, she wouldn't put it past the boys to cause more mischief.

Once she was satisfied all was well, Minerva headed for her own rooms. Right outside her door, she tripped over something on the ground.

**~/~**

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was neither too dialogue heavy, nor too silly.

Once more, special thanks to **Future Starkid Member** – I hope you don't mind if I ask you to continue being the wonderful beta you are!

Anyone who has comments or wishes to have input for this story, I'd be glad to hear your suggestions. :)

Any errors are mine - I have edited a bit since I came up with an idea for Chapter 2. ^^ teehee

Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I know. I'm not JKR. ^^

**A/N: **I'm writing this simply because it came to me.

Any input is welcome, as I honestly have no idea where this is going. :)

Special thanks to **Future Starkid Member** for being the amazingest beta ever! :) *heart*

**~/~**

**Chapter Two: Drunken Remembrance**

**~/~**

"Goodnight, Albus," Minerva said, voice friendly once more. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you for the tea."

The big oaken doors shut silently as cat-Minerva retreated into the night.

Albus relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes halfway. He thought about the meeting once more and laughed.

Minerva really was the person who knew him best. She had seen right through him. She had been the voice of reason. He was so lucky to have her – and he would never take her for granted again.

But she could never know that. He already had to put up with enough of her sass and attitude. He chuckled again, thinking of how she had handled the situation. Well, at least that was one thing off his plate.

Albus replayed the encounter in his mind. He could see each face and their expressions.

He always enjoyed a good joke, and tonight was priceless. Smiling his trademark grin, Albus drew out three cards from his coveted tarot deck. It was a treasure, considering it came from Sybil Trelawney. Let Minerva scoff – he'd show her his new skill.

As smug as a First Year trying a Third Year spell, Albus studied his cards carefully.

The first card was The Fool. The second card was Two of Cups. The final card was Justice.

Albus chuckled, as he recognized what they meant.

He was the Fool – on more than one level.

He remembered his interview with Sybil Trelawney. Over dinner and several glasses of wine and firewhiskey, they had talked late into the night. Fondly stroking his beard, he chuckled, eyes gleaming in the firelight. Whatever Minerva might say, the cards don't lie.

It made so much sense – the Two of Cups meant his meeting with Sybill. But it could also double as the meeting with Minerva. Two of Cups was a bit ambiguous. It could mean friends, a romantic meeting, a dinner for two, a tête à tête of sorts. It could also mean the beginning of something new.

Justice – ah, yes! For some reason, the woman had Minerva's long, dark hair and her gray-green eyes with that trace of marble, sort of like a cat's eye. Justice, blindfolded, garbed in white flowing robes, stood erect and tall – a fair young maiden. Albus saw Minerva as Justice personified.

_Okay, Minerva. You win this round._ Albus thought mentally. _But only because the cards say so._

Albus grimaced, knowing that he'd have to apologize profusely for his behavior tonight. Not only was it expected, but it was Minerva. You could never have a fight with a woman - especially a stunning, amazingly talented witch like Minerva - and _not_ apologize. Albus's reputation as a gentleman was at stake. He would need to recover and be in Minerva's good graces by tomorrow morning. Preferably before breakfast. Shaking his head, Albus sighed. He knew that every iota of repentance would be greeted with smugness. Minerva was one hell of a woman and she knew how to play the game. But he couldn't give in. He'd win another round soon…

Or so he hoped.

A random thought struck him suddenly. Why did someone like Minerva have no one to share a room with? No one to lean on in times of worry? Why was someone like Minerva single? As beautiful and young as she was, she must have _someone_.

Albus pondered that question for a bit, before shrugging his shoulders. She was capable of taking care of herself, no doubt. Sarcasm was a well-equipped weapon for her. Just as disarming as his patented Cheshire Cat insane grin. He recalled that many of his staff loved Minerva, as well as several students, former and current. He grinned devilishly as he remembered several confiscated items. Of course, he had kept them. Come to think of it, he could not say why he kept them. He just had.

To take his mind off Minerva, her damn sarcastic attitude, and the possible love lives of his staff, Albus moved to the couch in his office. It was too early to try to sleep – it was only about midnight. At any rate, he wasn't tired. Too early was just another excuse. He mentally chastised himself.

_Really, Albus, pull yourself together! Don't let that darn foxy woman get under your skin!_ Here, he could not tell if he meant Sybil or Minerva. And he didn't want to know. Whatever his mind thought, he'd try his best to keep his thoughts pure.

Merlin's venti skinny mocha chai tea - with foam! Really, all he wanted was a nice, relaxing evening.

He lay down on the couch and thought of his wonderful – erm, he meant interesting – yes, interesting dinner with one Sybil Trelawney.

~/~

Albus had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron already prepared to say no. Sybil was no Seer – he had Seen that during her Hogwarts years.

He laughed privately at the joke. Minerva was so sassy! Count on Minerva to divert all her cynicism and sarcasm from logical targets to Divination. She couldn't stand Divination. Not because she didn't do well in the class, but because she passed with hogwash. She had confided in him that she had fudged all her exam answers just to keep her grade at an Acceptable, instead of a Poor. Albus smiled. He hadn't told Minerva that he had received an Outstanding in Divination.

Minerva had been quick to remind Albus that Sybil had never displayed the prophetic propensities of her great-great-grandmother. Albus was slow to agree with her, though already in his mind he knew Professor Claire would be continuing to teach at Hogwarts. But a night out, under any pretense, was something Albus just couldn't pass up.

Reserving a table at The Leaky Cauldron had been easy. Tom ran the bar, so Albus was a welcome paying customer. And he always paid, as he and Tom were good friends. Then again, who wasn't a good friend with Tom?

Fortunately, that Friday night was not too busy for once. The Leaky Cauldron was cozy, but not overcrowded. No one would overhear their conversation. Well, Albus supposed there would be little conversation anyway – at least, nothing worthwhile for potential eavesdroppers. He would not be hiring Sybil because he didn't need two Divination professors. That was the professional reason. Her talent, or lack of talent, had nothing to do with it. Right. He would try to convince himself of that fact throughout the dinner, in vain.

Sybil was fashionably late, dressed in so many layers of fabric that Albus felt a bit claustrophobic. Who'd have known that someone could have forty-nine and a half yards of fabric, mostly shawls, wrapped around their person? At least twenty necklaces adorned Sybil's not so very attractive figure. Really, a nice plain black dress with minimal jewelry would have been very becoming on her curvy body.

And that shade of blue – oh! It was an insult to the fashion world. Even Albus, whose fashion often made Minerva quirk her eyebrows in disdain, knew enough to avoid _that_ particular electric blue.

Albus grinned again.

_Oh, Minerva, look at what you're missing!_ He thought, maliciously.

"Hello, Sybil. So nice to see you again," Albus said, trying his best to be professional.

Sybil's voice was hoarse and raspy. It was a very uninviting voice and put Albus off his tea, as the saying goes.

She replied, "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. So good to see you tonight."

Before she sat down, Albus caught a nasty whiff of fruity incensed perfume – yuck!

Albus made a mental note to avoid telling Minerva that he had smelled Sybil's perfume. While Minerva was so much younger than him, (their age difference was shameful!), Albus would never give Minerva _that_ kind of ammunition. Her snarky comments could start false rumors, especially if whispered over the breakfast table. And adding Divination into the equation meant he wouldn't hear the end of it until - well, maybe forever! He knew Minerva could never like him, but a Fool could hope – couldn't he?

Sybil sat down with an unladylike "plop". The sound was a bit loud, causing people to turn their heads to stare at the abomination – er, potential Seer – that now sat across from Albus.

Without ceremony, Sybil reached across the table and took Albus's hand. Albus was about to protest, but then he realized this was part of the interview… Wasn't it?

"Hmm, I see. Yes, it all makes sense now," Sybil muttered. "I see – I see great things for you!"

Albus looked quizzically at Sybil over his half-moon glasses. "Do you really? Do tell."

Sybil ignored his mocking tone. Eager to prove her worth, she went on in the same enthusiastic manner.

"I can tell you will do great things. Many people will look to you to make a decision. You will be hard-pressed, but you will have to do what you believe is right. Only then will others have choice. You are standing at a cross-road. You must choose soon, for each path is only open for so long. If you pass it by, then you are stuck. You will never find the same road again."

Sybil looked up at Albus, acting like a child of five looking up to her parents for support.

Albus placed his other hand on top of Sybil's.

"My dear," he said, trying his best to keep his composure. "Thank you for that piece of advice. Now, about the post."

Sybil squealed excitedly. "I am so glad you liked your fortune! Too often I get customers who are nasty and mean." She sighed plaintively. "They don't understand. But I know you do."

Sybil gave Albus a piercing stare. Albus returned her gaze with his calm blue eyes.

Turning her mouse brown eyes back to her firewhiskey, Sybil continued, "So, do I get the job?"

Maybe it was a bit too eager. She saw Albus look down at the table.

"Oh, I see. Shall I do another reading for you? I can do tarot cards, you know. And crystal balls. I can use the stars – but, oh, that's rather dull at the moment." Sybil pointed to the window. "The heavens are hiding at the moment. Any results will be rather vague for the time being."

Sybil smiled at Albus, as though she had said the wittiest, smartest thing since Merlin's idea of Excalibur.

Albus sighed. "How about we order something to eat?"

He thought that maybe this meeting was a mistake, after all. Right now, anything to get this git of a woman to shut up would be heavenly! He tried to suppress his chuckle, though he had a niggling sensation that he was grinning.

He really should have someone sift through the applications first. Then maybe people like Sybill would be sorted out.

Oh! He remembered that he had asked Minerva's opinion and she had automatically discarded Sybil's application. Right. He should have listened. Another tidbit he would NEVER tell Minerva. EVER. Otherwise, she'd have so much to lord over him. And Merlin knows he could not afford to tell Minerva she was right THREE times in one day!

He quickly calculated how much catnip, gillywater, and ginger newts he would need to buy. According to his calculations, Minerva's desk should be swamped in tartan tins by morning. Damn! She would be a smug kitty cat for awhile. He didn't need to be a seer to know that.

~/~

Albus was fast asleep by the time he recalled the desserts – crème brulée and apple pie. Sybil had started drinking sherry by that point. Albus was ashamed to recall that he was seriously drunk. He had even leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to Sybil. He groaned at the recollection that he had told Sybil he was a fool for not listening to her tarot cards.

It was definitely a good thing that Horace had found him. Minerva had her hands full with the First Years. She did not need to have to deal with him - not when he was like _that_.

Good old Horace had helped Albus to his feet, brought him back to Hogwarts and dosed him with sober up and hangover potions. Whatever people may say about Horace's teaching style, he was a true Potions Master and a loyal friend.

Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, had even brought Albus to his rooms and had been kind enough to get a house elf to help him change into more presentable robes. Trust Horace to have good fashion sense.

And not a moment later...

Albus was snoring loudly as the house elf Benjy covered his sleeping form with a blanket. The house elf then altered the fire so the glare lessened, but the warmth remained. Benjy smiled, happy to have completed Professor McGonagall's orders successfully. Next to Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid, Professor McGonagall was the most respected Hogwarts staff member. According to elf standards.

With a quiet pop, the elf disappeared. Albus smiled, lost in a dream. He dreamed a tabby was purring contentedly, looking like the cat who got the cream. He chuckled in his dream.

The portraits woke up to snores. Disgruntled, they glared at Albus's snoring form on the couch.

~/~

**A/N:** So yeah, a bit different. But like I said, this fic is not Minerva-centric. Or maybe I didn't say. *shrug*

Well, now you know ;)

Again, any errors are mine. I changed the end a bit so as to lead into the next chapter. Well, maybe. No promises ^^

Any suggestions are gladly encouraged - this fic can go in whatever direction. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Always Comes

**Disclaimer: **If I was JKR, my profile would be different. So yeah, sorry to disappoint ;) LOL

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert or favorite lists. Sorry I don't have a complete list of names. My internet hasn't been working because of a power outage. Thankfully, I am in walking distance of places that do have power. However, I have limited time online and I have no idea how long this will last for. Updates will be slower until my home power returns. I apologize for any inconvenience to all you readers.

Thanks to Future Starkid Member and SpencerReid for your reviews. xD

**SpencerReid** - Thank you for your ideas/theories about Severus. I know my ideas here are totally AU, (in fact, the majority of this chapter is AU!) Thank you for talking with me about Severus. :D I owe this chapter to you! ^^

In other words, this chapter is dedicated to SpencerReid. :) Yeah, a bit early. But after all those theories, I just had to include you here. ^^ *heart*

If anyone disagrees about Eileen and Tobias's background, or on how Severus and Lily met, comment, PM, or write your own story! :P

**Future Starkid Member** - You are the awesomest of the awesomest betas ever! :D Thank you so much! ^^ *heart*

**~/~**

**Chapter Three: Trouble Always Comes  
**

**~/~**

The problem with being Severus Snape had seemed obvious enough.

His parents had never wanted him. They hadn't cared about him for a long time - if ever. At least, not in the way normal parents should. He growled at the thought of the Blacks and the Potters. Well, even if the sons didn't turn out right, their parents had loved them. It showed clearly in their attitude.

Eileen Prince was a pureblood witch from a very wealthy, respectable family. Once she had graduated from Hogwarts, it was expected that she would marry a pureblood wizard from an equally wealthy or well-connected family. Eileen was expected to settle down and have several children, at least one of whom would be male. She would have a happy life and marry off her children to other pureblood families.

Severus snorted at that fairytale story. _Yeah, right. That didn't happen._

Eileen was a stubborn woman who would fight for what she thought right. Young and beautiful, with blond hair and striking blue eyes, Eileen knew what she wanted. And what she wanted when she was eighteen was a young Muggle named Tobias Snape.

Tobias Snape was the typical tall, dark and handsome young man. He had dark eyes and a strong, muscular body. He was poor and worked several labor-intensive jobs to make ends meet. He met Eileen by chance one day when she was walking through the streets of London. Struck by her beauty, he asked her if she needed directions and walked her to the house she had rented for the summer.

When Eileen's family found out Tobias was a Muggle and that they were planning to get married, the Prince family was furious. Disowning their daughter, Eileen's parents refused to see her.

Eileen and Tobias married each other for different reasons. Eileen for love, or so it seemed at first. Tobias for money and beauty. Tobias thought Eileen was rich, from all she had said and from the house she had rented.

Tobias found out soon after they were married that Eileen was as poor as himself. Furious, knowing beauty could only last so long, he also found out she had no job. Tobias could not divorce Eileen for several reasons. They had not been married long and it would look strange if they did divorce. Also, Eileen was pregnant and a child would mean more financial troubles for Tobias if divorced than if married.

Eileen was miserable. She realized Tobias had never loved her - well, he had. Just not for the right reasons.

Soon, Tobias turned to alcohol and would often come home drunk and belligerent. Tobias never beat Eileen. But the stress of maintaining a household, finding a job and raising a child was too much for Eileen.

Slowly, over the years, Eileen's beauty faded and she became a hardened, cruel woman. She had always had a cruel streak in her, but it had been softened by Tobias and thoughts of a family.

At twenty-one years old, Eileen gave birth to Severus Snape. At first, Tobias was happy his son was born. He would raise his son to be a hard-working, strong man. But as his son grew up, Tobias changed his attitude.

Tobias and Eileen blamed their ill-fortune on their son. Unfair, true. But all the same, they blamed Severus.

As Severus grew up, Eileen was able to return to work and Tobias turned his anger towards the growing boy. Severus was tall and thin, but he was neither wiry nor broad-shouldered. He had delicate hands and a pale complexion. He was so unlike his father in every way.

Tobias sometimes wondered if Severus was even his child. They seemed as though they had nothing in common except for their hair, eyes and nose. In Severus's body and skin, he looked like Eileen when she was a child. He had her slight frame and build and the same pale skin that seemed as delicate as paper. Where Tobias was imposing, Severus was shadowy. While Tobias was physical, Severus was intellectual. Severus had the same stubborn jaw as Eileen, though his lanky form was less mulish, adding to his more gullible personality.

Severus was occasionally physically abused by a drunk Tobias, but Eileen told him it was his fault for being in the way. The only thing Eileen can be accused of is neglect. Otherwise, Eileen and Tobias treated their unloved son as humanely as possible for two such people.

Severus never called his parents "Mum" or "Da". Never. They were always "Eileen" and "Tobias". That's what they told him and that's how he was raised. Severus hated his father and hated himself for thinking that way. He knew that his father loved his mother, no matter what else happened in the family. Why else had they stayed together for so long? Underneath all the troubles, Eileen and Tobias could be quite caring towards each other.

But Severus never saw any of it. It was always, "Get out of the way, Severus!" Or, "What are you doing now, Severus?" It was never, "Good job, Severus." Or, "Thank you, Severus."

Not that Severus looked for their approval. But it would have been nice to be noticed for once, instead of always being lost underfoot.

It was a miracle that Severus made a friend at all. He would often be confined at home. Tobias and Eileen could not afford to send Severus to a good school, so Eileen kept the boy at home, awaiting his letter to Hogwarts. Tobias never knew that Severus never went to school. Although Tobias was too drunk too often to even think about it, Eileen hid her real intentions well. When he was older, Severus would often wonder how Eileen hid her magic from Tobias so well.

At home, Severus read books from Eileen's school days. He found out he could do tricks like making objects move without touching them. Later, he would know that he was a wizard. But when he was younger, he worked his way through Eileen's books and, on occasion, he'd be able to glimpse more advanced spells, both of the regular kind and some of the Dark Arts. Severus hid his knowledge from his parents. Tobias was unable to see the books, but Severus was not allowed to touch some of them. His occasional glimpses came when Eileen was careless or distraught. Then she would take out the books and feel calmer with their presence. If Tobias was gone on a long business trip, she'd leave the books out, not thinking that Severus might find them.

Severus delighted in the books. They spoke of power and control - things he greatly desired. He wanted power, not for himself, but to help his mother, who he often saw as a sad, depressed figure. He wished for control of his own life and, to some extent, over others. He wanted control over his father, who he blamed for his mother's distress. When he was older, before he attended Hogwarts, Severus would often think that Eileen, a witch, should not be afraid of a Muggle. At Hogwarts, he would find out about the laws of the wizarding world. They explained why Eileen could not tell Tobias. It would puzzle him for a long time.

The day Severus met Lily was a lucky day.

It was rare for Severus to be outdoors. But one day, his mother no longer wished for him to be at home.

He was about six and it was during the summer. Eileen told Severus to go out and play, as she was going to work. Tobias had been gone for several days, supposedly working on a project far outside London.

Severus obliged his mother and left the house. The Snapes lived on Spinner's End, a particularly dreary street. It was full of dilapidated houses and ramshackle homes that were standing by a nail. A good wind would blow them down, no doubt. It was clear that the boy belonged in this poorest of the poor areas - everything from his hand-me-down clothes to his unkempt hair spoke of poverty. However, the Snapes were lucky to be off the streets. Severus had met several street rats and knew he was lucky enough. But the sting was still there. He knew it was one of the reasons why he was rarely let out of the house.

It was on this particularly mild summer day that he wandered the streets, aimlessly walking along. Lost in thought, he came upon a better street and saw a girl sitting across the way. She had long red hair and brilliant green eyes. She was crying and for some reason, he was drawn to her.

He stayed on the other side of the street across from her and called out, "What's wrong?"

Startled, Lily looked up. "Who are you? What do you want?" She looked at him, looked at his clothes, but didn't look up at his face.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, commenting on his clothes.

She smiled and looked up at his face.

"If you don't think I'm a freak, it's not that bad," she tried to laugh, but failed and choked instead. Blushing, she looked down at the street.

Severus frowned.

"Who called you a freak?" He was puzzled. She looked completely normal, unlike himself. She was even dressed pretty well.

"My sister. Her name's Petunia. I'm Lily. Lily Evans," the girl said, struggling to stand up.

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape," the boy replied awkwardly. He had never been used to introductions, nor to speaking to children his age.

"Severus? That's a funny name," the girl said. "Where do you live?"

"I don't know about my name, but I live on Spinner's End. It's not far from here, but it's not a place you'd want to go," he took in her dress and his heart sank. She was so much better off than him. He should walk away soon.

"Why?" Lily asked automatically, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I live here." She pointed two doors down to a comfortable-looking house in good repair.

Severus nodded silently. He had guessed as much from her clothes and the street they were on.

Somehow, he and Lily became friends. Lily, miraculously, saw something in him that she liked and they cemented their friendship over several years' time. Like Tobias, Lily was a Muggle. But this never bothered Severus. Not having known many people, and having grown up with Muggles, not to mention his own half-blood status, made him not care about blood purity at all.

Severus found out Lily could do tricks - that was the reason why Petunia had called her a freak.

Lily found out Severus and many others could do the same tricks, called magic. Their shared ability made their friendship easier, although Severus was often mean to Petunia, causing Lily to defend her sister. Severus never understood Lily completely, but he never wanted to lose his only friend in the world.

Petunia could never figure out Severus, and often called Lily a freak because she was afraid of Severus. The boy had power, more power than Lily, and he knew darker spells. He was afraid to show Lily, afraid of what she would say. But he would always look down on Petunia and sneer at her.

Lily defended Petunia from Severus, causing Petunia to hate Lily more. Why would Lily try to make herself seem so great? Petunia's jealousy blinded her from the real cause - that Lily cared for her - rather than the idea that Lily was trying to impress Severus. Petunia often saw Lily and Severus together, mostly during the summers, and she was jealous. Why should Lily spend all her time with Severus? He was a poor boy. Why would he have anything to offer to Lily?

The Evanses liked Lily's friendship with Severus. Petunia and Lily's parents invited Severus over to stay for dinner. Despite Petunia's protests, they also asked Severus to go out on picnics or outings with their family many times. Often, Severus wanted to accept. But his mother forbid him. So, occasionally, he would have dinner with the Evanses or sometimes he'd meet them by the lake a few miles away. But never as often as he wished to. His mother feared the Muggles would do something to him - Eileen was very paranoid of Muggles after having lived with Tobias.

When Severus turned ten, he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Excited, Severus wanted to tell Lily as soon as possible.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that he could tell her. For one, she hadn't received her letter until the end of January, whereas he had received his towards the beginning of the month. Also, she attended Muggle school with her sister.

When they had finally met, they were both happy beyond words. They would be attending the same school in the fall.

Lily was glad because she would no longer have to put up with Petunia calling her a freak. She would be going to a school where others were like her.

Severus was glad because he would be with Lily. Although he was on scholarship and she was not, he was also happy to escape Tobias. Though he was loathe to leave his mother, she, too, had been most insistent that he go and not worry about her. Tobias didn't care where he went to school. In fact, Severus had the niggling sensation that Tobias was happy he was going away.

And now, standing in the near-empty Headmaster's office, it all seemed like a bad dream.

He relived the scene from the train, wondering again and again what he had done to cause James Potter and Sirius Black to raise their wands. He puzzled over why Lily Evans, Lily his friend, had not done something to stop them. She had brought a Prefect and Head Boy, but she had left him to fend for himself. He was used to being left on his own. But it still hurt.

He recalled that his own Head of House had abandoned him. The Headmaster had wanted to punish him. Not the Gryffindor duo, but him, the Slytherin. And it was all that woman's fault he was here now.

~/~

The Headmaster's office had been a great surprise after the Great Hall. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn had brought the three boys to the third floor. At the twin gargoyle statues, the professors stopped.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Lemon Drop!"

The gargoyles gave her an icy stare. The one on the left even looked as though it had raised an eyebrow in disdain.

"Oh, not again! Professor Slughorn, remind me to tell Albus that he was not to change the password until tomorrow without telling us!" Professor McGonagall huffed.

Before Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, could reply, another voice sounded across the hall.

"Honeyduke's Chocolate!"

A beaming figure came into view. The man dazzled the eye with horribly old-fashioned heeled boots, long, swishy, "I am clearly gay, so get off my case" robes of a violent lavender hue, and a sparkle on his deep electric blue eyes.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall coldly acknowledged.

"Headmaster," Professor Slughorn finally said. "Now that I have this opportunity, I must request to be excused. Urgent matter at hand. Must be off."

Turning on is heel, Horace stalked off to the dungeons.

"You!" Professor McGongall shouted. "You get back here, Horace! Horace Slughorn! Ooh, you better hope the house elves don't hate you for the rest of term!"

Professor McGonagall was furious, face red with anger. She raised her fist at Horace's fastly retreating figure.

Horace seemed not to hear.

Albus Dumbledore looked on, amused.

"Now that we are ready, shall we?" Dumbledore indicated the stairs. Albus went up first, then the two Gryffindors. Finally, Severus and Professor McGonagall ascended. It was a few moments before Severus and Professor McGonagall were permitted entry.

Professor McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently.

"Albus, will you kindly allow Mr. Snape inside?" she asked in the nicest, iciest voice she could manage.

Not getting a response, Professor McGonagall shot Severus a small smile.

"Just his type of joke," she started, as if making small talk. Seeing the Slytherin wasn't responding, she said, "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Severus wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but she clearly demanded an answer. He liked her, but he couldn't place why. She was clear and precise. She seemed to have a temper, so he mentally noted to keep on her good side. She didn't seem to be uncaring, so he ventured to talk. Anyway, her brilliant emerald eyes stared down at him - a sight hard to resist.

"I love it here. I hope not to leave so soon," he admitted, not knowing why he seemed to open up to her.

Her piercing stare wad unnerving - that must be the reason. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I see. You are on scholarship. I doubt you will go home tonight."

She may have said more, but just then, the great wooden doors opened.

The two Gryffindors were sitting in front of the Headmaster, heads down, eyes looking at the floor.

The Headmaster stood behind his desk, beaming.

"Ah, Mr. Snape," he said, eying Severus coolly. "Minerva! So glad you made it," he said, voice warmer, a smile touching his mouth.

"Professor McGonagall, Headmaster," Professor McGonagall glared. "There are students present. And you knew I was here - your games are over. I am not like Horace. I do not shirk duty."

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Er, yes. Well, to business. It seems as though these two here understand the whole business. Mr. Snape, we do not use magic on fellow students except when instructed in classes. Dark magic of any kind is forbidden. Do you understand?"

Those blue eyes stared into Severus's soul. Gulping, Severus nodded.

"Yes, I understand," he said softly.

"Good, then it's all settled. I think fifty points each and detention for a week should do it," Albus beamed.

"So a hundred points from Gryffindor?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"My dear, oh no. Fifty from each House should be sufficient."

"That's unfair. There are two Gryffindors and one Slytherin. Really, Albus, do be reasonable!" Minerva was fairly sensible of Albus's prejudice, but really! Just because Gellert had been a Slytherin, there was no reason to hold a grudge against them all.

"Then what do you suggest, Minerva?"

"I think ten points each and three days' detention - separately - should do it. No one was harmed." She glared at James Potter and Sirius Black. "You two are lucky to be here. Your spells were incorrectly cast. Mr. Snape's spells, on the other hand, were perfect." Turning her glare to Albus, she continued, "Unlike his peers, Mr. Snape's spells were not designed to injure."

Albus sighed, "Very well, Minerva. I have to go to a meeting. I'll leave you to sort this out."

With a flash of green light, Albus vanished.

Minerva sighed and looked at her three charges.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Please return to your dormitory as quickly as possible. It is on the seventh floor - you can't miss it. A Head Boy should be waiting outside to escort you. I will _know_ if you are not in your beds tonight. You are not expelled - yet." The warning was clear in her face and voice.

The two Gryffindors nodded jerkily before leaving swiftly.

"Mr. Snape. Please sit," Professor McGonagall indicated the chairs and sofa available.

Severus sat on a particularly cozy armchair.

"Now, I think we have several points to discuss."

Severus was nervous. The woman reminded him of his mother, although Professor McGonagall must be younger than Eileen. Eileen was about thirty-one; to Severus, Professor McGonagall could not be more than twenty-five, at most.

"First of all, where did you learn those spells from? They were highly advanced magic."

Minerva looked at the boy in a friendly, inquisitive manner. She hoped the boy wouldn't think he was in trouble.

At first, Severus did not answer, not sure what to say. Finally, as her steady gaze never faltered, he haltingly replied, "From a book. My mum had several books. I don't know how, but I could read them. I learned. I've never used them on humans before."

He immediately froze, eyes wide. There - he had confessed again! What was this woman doing to him?

"Oh. I see."

Minerva thought for a bit.

"Why were you fighting?"

"I didn't want to. But they - they insulted my mum!"

The words burst forth as though she had dosed him with Veritaserum.

"Did you give me Truth Potion or something to make me talk?" he accused, glaring defiantly at her.

Professor McGonagall was taken aback, and then she laughed. She was laughing at him! He blushed and hid his face, looking at the ground.

"No, lad. I did not give you Veritaserum or anything else. I'm only asking so I can try to help you. I'm sure your home life isn't pleasant. I was at school with your mother - with Eileen."

The last words came out in a whisper. She had wanted to say, "Ms. Prince", but Severus seemed to flinch at the words, "your mother".

Severus's head shot up as he flinched a little at her words.

"You did?"

He was over-eager, but tried his best not to sound too happy.

"Yes, boy. And I'm sorry to say that Professor Dumbledore does not share my opinion. But I think you don't have many friends here. Why is that? Surely - Eileen told you of Hogwarts?"

She was again hesitant to speak Ms. Prince's name, but Severus had made no comment at the use of his mother's first name.

"I'm a half-blood. My dad's a Muggle. She never said anything until the letter came. And then only that it was a school."

Severus was aware of his ignorance. He had felt completely in the dark. Hogwarts was a secret to be kept from Tobias as much as possible.

"Is Miss Evans your friend?"

She used that same soft voice as though she were talking to a hurt animal.

"No! Yes? I don't know anymore," he admitted.

"Well, I hope you do well in your classes here. Your spells and wandwork see, excellent. I'd suggest working on Defense a bit. From what the Head Boy said, you got some nasty hexes."

Severus grimaced, scowling at the reminder.

"Easy, lad," Minerva laid a hand on his arm.

Severus was surprised to find her touch cool. It was ethereal, almost - a ghostly cool touch that didn't seem real. But it must have been real, right?

She removed her hand almost reluctantly. As she did so, he hesitantly reached out for her hand again. She let him grasp her hand, as though she really wanted to touch him, but wasn't sure if it was proper.

She didn't know how, but Minerva could tell the boy was affection-starved. That was the only logical explanation for why he grasped her hand so tightly. She tried to pull her hand back, but that made him hold on tighter.

Suddenly, with a spurt of strength, he pulled her to him.

Minerva would never again underestimate his strength. She found herself basically in the boy's lap as he hugged her. His arms encircled her body completely.

A bit breathless, she was unsure what to do. At last, she recollected herself.

"Lad, let me go. I'll walk with you to the dungeons since Professor Slughorn isn't here."

She tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew her heart was fluttering. Trying to suppress a roll of her eyes, fearful it would startle the boy, she did her best to keep her voice calm and soothing.

Severus released his hold, but would not let go of her hand. He remained silent, but his touch told her everything.

Sighing, Minerva led Severus to the Slytherin Common Room.

~/~

And now, here he was. Outside her door demanding answers.

Except, he had fallen asleep because she hadn't returned straightaway. He had come around eleven, he was sure. It hadn't been hard to slip out of the dungeons unnoticed, especially with Professor Slughorn away.

Suddenly, something bumped into him, startling him into wakefulness.

"Oh my! Mr. Snape! What are you doing?"

It was her.

~/~

**A/N:** All errors are mine. Please comment about anything. Again, this chapter is completely AU. If you believe anything is OOC, then go write your own story about it, review, PM, whatever makes you feel better. :)


	4. Chapter 4: What Really Happened

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them. *sigh* But they are fun characters to play with teehee XD

**A/N:** I've always found a certain someone to be hilarious - and have always begrudged that in the books she isn't taken seriously... I intend to rectify that by making her the star of this chapter! If you can't guess who, you'll find out soon enough - when I shut up! teehee :D

I am trying to follow canon somewhat here. We shall see. ^^ Please tell me if anything is wrong XD I don't mind at all and will totally credit you! :) (Oh, and comment on Sybil's age if you like. Personally, I like to make her older since she always seemed wise in an elderly, experienced way, to me. Her everyday comments carry more weight than her predictions, of course. But to me, that's what makes her a great character. She does have awesome lines! Her age is probably the most AU part of this chapter... Probably. No guarantees.) XD teehee

Oh and I just looked it up - 1 September 1970 was a Tuesday... So I will go back and recheck my earlier chapters. Sorry - I really should have looked this up before LOL. So we/I am going to say it was 1 September 1970, a TUESDAY, when the following events happened. ^^ We're all good? *looks around* YAY! :P hehe

Also, sorry for the bad puns. If you don't get it... yeah... I couldn't think of anything *sigh*

**Special thanks** to **Future Starkid Member** for once again being that wonderfullest of betas! :) Couldn't have done this without you! xD Ever since your drunk Albus comment I have wanted to do this chapter. :D

Again, any suggestions/ideas welcome! I still have no idea where this is all going. ^^ Enjoy! (Or not...) :)

**~/~**

**Chapter Four: The Best Night Ever**

**aka The Leaky Cauldron: What **_**REALLY**_** Happened**

**~/~**

It was wonderful! For the first time in a long while, (she wouldn't dare think _exactly_ how long it had been!), she had had an amazing evening. For once, she hadn't stayed at home after a long day of work. Although, come to think of it, she probably could not recall the last time she had ever had a full day's work. But as that has nothing to do with this story, she didn't even consider that thought for much more than a fleeting second, if at all.

It was an important day and she marked it on her calendar as soon as she had gotten in the door.

On 1 September 1970 - a TUESDAY, mind you, - one self-proclaimed seeress had had a date.

Well, maybe not a date. But she had had a great time. It was all prearranged and it couldn't have gone better.

What happened was this.

For the fifth time, she had applied for the job of Divination Professor at one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although she had been rejected four times in the intervening years since her graduation from said school, Hogwarts, she was not one to give up. She had Seen in her crystal ball that she would have the post. And her crystal ball never lied.

Her crystal ball had been her great-great-grandmother's. Cassandra had been a True Seer - the kind who used to be burned at the stake by ignorant Muggles and was shunned by her fellow witches and wizards. She was always envied and disliked because all of her prophecies were true. She wielded great natural power and all types of people had begrudged her for it. Cassandra had also been blamed for a lot of things – all of which Sybil harbored as wrongs done to her.

Sybil thought fondly of her great-great-grandmother. Although she had never known Cassandra personally, (Cassandra had passed away many years before Sybil was born), Cassandra's life was part of the Trelawney history Sybil would never forget.

If anything, Cassandra represented the martyr-styled life Sybil was willing to carry out – despite the lack of talent. But, of course, Sybil did not see her own lack of talent. (And anyone who thinks Sybil incapable – watch out! She's still quick enough to throw a crystal ball at you for your insolence!)

With a sigh and a rapid fluttering of her eyelashes, Sybil fell into a conveniently placed beaded chair, remembering her amazing night out.

It had started because of her job application. She had applied in June of 1970, probably around the 10th. Yes, it was her fifth time. She would not give up, not after hearing Professor Claire, who had taught her in her last school year, was leaving. It had been a couple of years since Professor Claire had last declared her retirement – and had rescinded almost as soon as she had declared it! On Dumbledore's pleading, of course. But Sybil didn't involve poor Albus in such a scandal. No, to her, it was entirely Professor Claire's fault.

Dear Albus was such a nice man! He really ought to be given much more praise, she thought. But anyway, to get on with the story.

Albus had sent her a reply owl about two and a half months later asking if she'd be willing to meet. She had hastily written, "Yes! I would love to! Thank you!"

Her prompt reply earned her three words: "Great. Next week?"

She sent back: "I'm free. Where?"

Albus responded, "Leaky Cauldron. Dinner?"

Sybil's stomach growled. Yes, a dinner at the Leaky Cauldron would be wonderful! And, the best part, Albus was paying! Tom, the barman and proprietor of that fine establishment knew everyone. And everyone knew Albus Dumbledore was one heck of a generous man. Sybil quickly scrawled, "Perfect! Time?"

Albus wrote, "I'll owl you tomorrow."

Excited, full of anticipation and as nervous as she had been on her first date, (she will not reveal how long ago that was!), Sybil could barely sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by a particularly stubborn owl that was pecking her nose.

"Ouch! Get off me, you stupid bird!" she had growled, especially grouchy due to her lack of sleep. Or rather, the little amount she had allowed herself to get.

Sitting up, it took her about five minutes to find her glasses – she was really near-sighted, poor dear.

Finally, after much pecking and stares of annoyance from the bird, Sybil Trelawney was ready to read her fate.

Slowly opening the letter, she read out loud to the owl:

"Miss Sybil Trelawney,

I am free the night of 1 September, 1970 if you are inclined to join me.

We can meet for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron around 8PM.

If you are unavailable, we can arrange another time.

Please respond as soon as you are able so I can make arrangements with Tom.

Regards,

Albus."

Sybil excitedly jumped up and down in her bedroom, knocking over all manner of things from her night stand table and her bureau.

The barn owl glared at her disapprovingly, though his stare lightened when she offered him several more pieces of toast.

She wrote back, "1 September 8PM. See you then!"

Sybil had a dire problem: what would she wear for her date?

She did consider it a date. Albus was asking her to dinner at a location far removed from Hogwarts. He had not mentioned her job application, (at least not directly), and he seemed more interested in dinner with her than anything else. What else was she to draw from the present situation than that he was interested in her?

Sybil kept up with the latest gossip – of course, having Entertainment Wizardly, The Weird Sisters, The Seer's Network, and Time Turner helped. But most of her gossip came from Dagon Alley and her friends at the bar who frequented Hogsmeade. Though she herself stayed away from Hogwarts and its surrounding area, she had her network and used it generously throughout the year.

The most recent gossip going around was the relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Everyone knew Minerva McGonagall. She was a famed witch in the streets of London, both for her work at the Ministry, (even though she had only been there for two years), and her job at Hogwarts.

Of course, it was very believable gossip. Minerva had only been working at Hogwarts for four or five years by now, (Sybil could not be sure), and yet she had been promoted twice. First to full-time professor of Transfiguration, a very tricky branch. (Of course, Sybil did not lament not being able to have taken her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. because of her low O.W.L. score.) And, secondly, as Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. (Although, taken independently, those were three promotions. But Sybil was too envious to think logically about Minerva.)

Sybil _was_ envious of Minerva – partly because the younger witch seemed to have many attributes Sybil herself did not receive recognition for. From everyone who spoke of Minerva, even those known to have been associated with dark wizards, (Sybil would not speak the name of Grindelwald lightly, having known many who were killed), Minerva McGonagall was a force to be reckoned with.

And she was amazing. Stunningly beautiful, fiercely courageous, loyal to all who stood for Righteousness and All the Goodness in the world. She really was akin to the goddess for whom she was named. It made Sybil's blood boil at the weakness of her own powers. She paled in comparison with so perfect a woman!

Sybil sighed, and tried to recapture the glory of the evening out.

It had been marvelous! The most fun she had had in – well, in a long while. To return to her fashion dilemma.

She had decided at once to clean up her small house. It was a three room affair on the first floor – a parlor, living room, and dining room combined with a kitchen. On the second floor were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Once her house was sparkling clean, (it took a while since Sybil's magic was not strong), Sybil then upended her wardrobe and the resulting chaos meant it was a very good thing she had remembered to clean up her house this time. The last time she had upended her wardrobe, about three or fourth months prior to this "date", she had ended up creating a mess that needed physical labor. A mistake she was not going to repeat again! Physical labor did not suit her "frail, Seer physique", as she would have put it.

After going through every possible outfit, (it was now Saturday; she had last owled with Albus on Wednesday,) Sybil sighed and collapsed onto her now clear bed. She had dumped all her "useless" clothes back into her numerous drawers and closets. She utilized both bedrooms, despite the fact that normally the second bedroom would be reserved for guests. Thankfully for Sybil, she never had guests.

It was decidedly time for Sybil Trelawney to once again visit Madam Malkin's robe shop. That prominent center of fashionable robes for all occasions truly had done wonders to her wardrobe in the past.

Arranging for a trip the following morning, she spared no expense.

The result was pure bliss – the electric blue dress was exotic and exciting. It was the perfect outfit Sybil needed in order to make a statement. She also knew Albus's tastes in fashion and she was assured that he would enjoy this dress. It was a very pompous, glaring statement for a dress robe, but it was the best for the occasion, or so Sybil believed.

Had Sybil confided in Madam Malkin, she probably would have received better guidance. But, as she wanted to "play her cards" so no one should hear of her designs, Madam Malkin merely thought Sybil needed something special to go out, so she didn't comment.

A pity, since Madam Malkin intricately knew Albus Dumbledore's fashion tastes and style like the back of her hand. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore paid Madam Malkin every three months for at least one new robe, depending on the occasion. Sometimes three. It all depended on what he needed for the Board meetings, his meetings with the Minister, or just every day wear.

Sybil left very content, and Madam Malkin was twenty galleons richer.

Sybil's complete purchase included shoes, an over robe, a new shawl, and a new string of beads.

Other than her expenses adding up to fifty-five galleons, Sybil was very happy with her purchases.

Trying on her outfit once she arrived home, it was a delightful Sunday evening and Sybil could not be persuaded that Tuesday night would come soon enough.

~/~

On the appointed day, Sybil took her time. She had a luxurious bath, complete with bubbles and that special perfume-infused aromatherapy soap that was always great for her skin. She carefully washed her hair, making sure to comb out all the tangles. She took extra care to make sure she looked immaculately clean and well put together, as one might say. She also made sure to put on some makeup in order to make herself look younger. She tried to look more in her twenties rather than her thirties.

Although Albus was much older, she believed he fancied young witches. Sybil had always wondered at his being celibate. Although, it had occurred to her that he might be conducting affairs away from Hogwarts, but she quickly dashed that idea. If he was, then they were either short-term or meant more for fun than a serious relationship.

At any rate, she finally declared herself ready for her dinner date at 8PM. She was laced up in her elegant dress robes, complete with shawls, beads and necklaces. She felt like twenty-one and was ready to go!

She not so promptly apparated to Diagon Alley, entering the Leaky Cauldron at 8:45PM, fashionably late.

Albus Dumbledore looked up after checking his watch for the umpteenth time. He sipped his now cold tea and wondered if he would be better off ordering brandy or firewhiskey.

Just then, Sybil Trelawney arrived. It was quite a dramatic entrance that hurt his eyes. But of course, she didn't know that.

What Sybil did know is that she caught everyone's attention. Her obliviousness was helped by the fact that tonight she did not wear glasses.

Unfortunately, this meant that she tripped into everything before arriving at the table Albus had ordered near the fireplace.

"Albus!" she called as she approached.

Standing up, setting his tea cup carefully back on the table, Albus smiled the best fake smile he could muster. "Sybil. A pleasure."

Albus was the true gentleman: he pulled out her chair for her and ordered drinks promptly.

They talked for a few minutes, and then Albus kindly ordered dinner.

The roar of the pub meant they had to talk loudly to hear each other, but it concealed Sybil's stomach, which was growling ferociously. She hadn't had a good meal for a few days, due to her expenditures, (namely, her dating clothes recently purchased.) But, she was now very much up to tucking in to a nice meal.

Albus was the perfect image of what a gentleman should be. He didn't comment at her huge appetite, nor did her say anything about her alcohol. If Sybil didn't know any better, she would have accused Albus of drinking before she arrived. Of course, that was preposterous. Albus Dumbledore was NEVER drunk. Wasn't he?

Sybil would never know. Her logic had up and left the table hours ago.

She only knew that Albus was the best friend in the world for two reasons. One, he listened to all her woes and problems sympathetically. And, best of all, he kept her glass full.

What better symptoms for love could there be?

Sybil completely forgot she had offered to do readings for Albus. Under the influence of alcohol, she was laughing along to Merlin knows what, singing whatever song she felt like, and, at some points, she referenced Divination with a smirk, then shook her head in disgust.

Albus, for as much as she could tell, was completely inebriated.

Ironically, Sybil had drunk much more than Albus, so she was not the best judge. But she would never admit to herself that she had lost control. She'd only say that Albus had given her something a little bit too strong. Or, that Albus had coaxed her into drinking.

She didn't even remember that she had leaned in over the table and kissed Albus. Although, she had only kissed his cheek because he had turned his head. She thought he had thought she was trying to speak, so he turned his ear to hear her. But in reality, Albus had turned his head, not wanting to kiss her, but not wanting to mortify her, either.

A tricky business, but it clearly worked.

Sybil Trelawney prided herself on having kissed Albus Dumbledore. Imagine that!

She, great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra, kissing Albus Dumbledore! Ooh, if only they could see her now! They wouldn't be laughing now, would they? If only Minerva had seen!

Sybil sighed. Well, it didn't seem like she'd be getting anywhere tonight.

"Sho, Albush, do ya shinks I hash a shanse at gettin' zhe gob?" she drunkenly asked, slur clear. (She had a very slithery voice, consonants becoming wispy and "S"-like. She drawled her vowels, holding them for longer than normal.

"I am sorry, Sybil. I have no position to offer you now. I hope you enjoyed dinner," Albus replied. His voice was clear to her ears. He sounded completely free from the influence of alcohol.

Not suspecting anything, Sybil patted his arm congenially.

"S'all's right, friend," she yawned. "Here, give me your palm."

Roughly, Sybil took Albus's hand in her own.

After examining his right hand for five minutes, and then, briefly, his left hand, Sybil withdrew a card deck from an inside pocket.

"Here. Take thish. S'not jinxed. I promish. T'will sherve you well, I hopesh. I thinks sho. Used ta be me great-great-gram's deck. Not much fer ma. Not doin' fer me, t'either. T'ain't no hopesh shore ya can."

Sybil became incoherent, even to herself.

Before she passed out, she handed the tarot card deck to Albus.

~/~

Sybil Trelawney woke up on the morning of 2 September 1970 around 7:30AM. She was pleasantly rested and could not at first remember the night before. It seemed to be a hazy dream.

But as she concentrated, she recalled bits and pieces of her wondrously fantastical date.

And then, quite slowly, a small smile spread across her face.

Yes, it would be a night to remember for a very long time.


End file.
